Galaxion
Galaxion is a 1999 American animated science fiction film produced by Universal Feature Animation. The second feature in the Universal Animated Features canon, it is based on the comic series of the same name by Canadian artist Tara Tallan, and was co-written and directed by Paul Sabella and co-written by Thomas Lennon. The film stars the voices of Michael J. Fox, Renée Zellweger, Minnie Driver, Dave Foley, Michelle Pfeiffer, Debra Messing, Julia Roberts, Edward James Olmos, and Rupert Everett, with supporting roles by Jim Cummings, Jodi Benson, Taraji P. Henson, and Jenifer Lewis. It follows the crew of the titular interstellar ship as they test a new experimental hyperdrive engine. The film combines traditional hand-drawn animation with extensive use of computer-generated imagery. Galaxion was released by Universal Pictures on July 2, 1999 to mixed to positive reviews from critics. The film underperformed at the box office, grossing only $96.2 million worldwide on its $80 million budget, and led Universal to abandon plans for a trilogy and a spin-off television series. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Michael J. Fox as Zandarin Wilder, a civilian employee of Interplanetary Patrol *Renée Zellweger as Aria Schafer, a member of the Survey Contact Team *Minnie Driver as Fusella Mierter, the captain of the Galaxion *Dave Foley as Darvin Deloren, the civilian employee of Interplanetary Patrol, right-hand man of General Nelson, and an old friend of Zandarin and Fusella *Michelle Pfeiffer as Vessa Khavis, the leader of the Survey Contact Team *Debra Messing as Brig. General Scavina Nelson, leading the Nelson Project, Interplanetary Patrol's hyperspace jump travel experiment *Julia Roberts as Anna Ito, the Chief Engineer *Jim Cummings as Alex Anderson, an employee of Interplanetary Patrol and Chief Engineer for the Nelson Project **Cummings also voiced Jeffery Nelson, Scavina's missing husband *Jodi Benson as Patty Kusene, the medical specialist on the Survey Contact Team *Edward James Olmos as Carl Heraba *Rupert Everett as Vanguarthe *Taraji P. Henson as Elly *Jenifer Lewis as Dr. Lockwood *Amy McNeill as Nor *Pamela Hayden as Meg *Jeff Bennett as Con *Phil LaMarr as Fort Additional voices *Jack Angel *Bob Bergen *Rodger Bumpass *Philip L. Clarke *Debi Derryberry *Pat Fraley *Jess Harnell *Danny Mann *Mickie McGowan *Denise Pickering *Patrick Pinney *Phil Proctor *Jan Rabson *Frank Welker *Lillias White Production Development During his trip to Canada, Michael Wildshill approached Galaxion creator Tara Tallan to discuss an animated film adaptation of the series, but she refused for two months. Early pitches for an adaptation included video games, animated and live-action films, an animated series, and a live-action series. To persuade her, Universal gave Tallan a tour around the newly-formed Feature Animation studio in Universal City, and she eventually accepted one offer. In October 1994, Universal Feature Animation announced the development of their adaptation, with Audel LaRoque directing and Thomas Lennon as scriptwriter. However, LaRoque left a year later to work on Paint World at Gingo Animation, and was replaced by Paul Sabella, a veteran of MGM Animation. Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music Marketing The film was accompanied by a promotional campaign by Burger King. Video games Coming soon! Release Galaxion was originally set to be released on September 25, 1998, but was moved to July 2, 1999. Box office Galaxion grossed $24.1 million in the United States and Canada and $72.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $96.2 million. Universal Pictures projected the film to gross anywhere from $27–44 million from 3,236 theaters in its opening weekend. However, after making $3.2 million on its first day, weekend projections were lowered to $10 million. The film ended up debuting to $9.2 million, finishing fifth at the box office. In its second weekend, it suffered from a 56% drop while grossing $4 million and dropping to eighth place. Its third weekend saw a 74% decline, falling out of the charts and grossing $1.1 million. Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Galaxion holds a 60% "Fresh" approval rating based on 35 reviews, with the consensus, "The story of its source material may sound cheesy on paper, but Galaxion manages to use it to craft a visually and artistically compelling experience." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 56 out of 100 based on 24 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Home media Galaxion was released on DVD and VHS on October 26, 1999. The DVD release includes audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, music videos, production notes, interactive games, and trailers and television spots. Cancelled franchise Galaxion was originally intended to be the first in a planned trilogy, with a television series was also planned. However, due to its box office failure, Universal scrapped plans for the sequels and television series. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.